doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Doctor (Earth-12)
The Third Doctor was the sixteenth incarnation of the Time Lord known as Sir Loki the Other and the third incarnation of his rebirthed body that was born to the House of Lungbarrow. History Foreshadowing The Second Doctor nearly regenerated after being shot in the head when confronted by guards on Skybase, causing damage to his skull and frontal lobe. The subsequent fall broke his nose, jaw, right femur, and collarbone, along with some spine damage. However an injection of Shiner DNA delayed the regeneration and kept him alive long enough for his body to go into a six-month healing coma to recover on its own. (PDA: The Indestructible Man) Exile After his struggle with the War Lords, the Second Doctor was sentenced by the Time Lords to a forced regeneration and exile on Earth. His knowledge of TARDIS operation was blocked. (DW: The War Games) When his regeneration was done (TVC: The Night Walkers), the Doctor collapsed outside his TARDIS on 20th century Earth, near a UNIT patrol. He was taken to a hospital in a coma. :"Shoes, must find my shoes..." - First Words of the Third Doctor When the Doctor arrived, a swarm of power units for a non-physical alien intelligence known as the Nestene Consciousness were uncovered. Normally disembodied, it had an affinity for plastic and could animate humanoid facsimiles called Autons. The Nestene Consciousness took over a toy factory in London. It planned to replace key government and public figures with Auton duplicates. The Doctor was brought to UNIT HQ by Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. He was uneasy about the Brigadier since their last meeting and eager to reclaim his TARDIS key to escape the planet. However, the Doctor found not only that his knowledge on how to operate the TARDIS had been blocked, but also that the dematerialisation codes had been changed. With the help of Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, the Doctor created a device to stop the Autons. The Brigadier feared the Nestenes might return and asked for the Doctor's continued assistance. The Doctor agreed to join UNIT as their scientific advisor in exchange for facilities to repair the TARDIS and a car like the sporty antique roadster he had commandeered during the incident. Liz stayed on as his assistant. (DW: Spearhead from Space) Incidents on Earth The Doctor and the Brigadier went to a zoo where the usually placid animals attacked visitors. A student named Cedric Matthews had created a "change" potion to enrage the animals. He had planned to dose his fellow students at Arkwood Private School too. But the Doctor created an antidote to cure the students, and Matthews was sent to a detention center. (TVC: The Arkwood Experiments) The Doctor encountered three foreign agents who had stolen an advanced Multi-Mobile to attack the British Nuclear Defence Control Centre. The Doctor stopped them by putting sugar cubes in the petrol tank. (TVC: The Multi-Mobile) The next threat he faced was large insects, including caterpillars and ants. He discovered insecticide has been badly mixed and created an antidote to return the insects to their normal size. (TVC: Insect) Summoned by the Brigadier to an underground research centre on Wenley Moor, the Doctor and Liz Shaw met Silurians who had gone into hibernation millions of years before. They were revived by power from the research centre. The Doctor strove for peace between the reptiles and humans and gained the trust of the old Silurian leader. However, a rebellious young Silurian seized power and released a deadly virus that threatened to wipe out humanity. The Doctor and Liz found an antidote, but the Silurians retaliated by taking over the research centre. They planned to destroy the Van Allen Belt, a natural barrier shielding the Earth from solar radiation harmful to humans but beneficial to reptiles. The Silurians had to return to their caves when the Doctor overloaded the reactor, threatening a nuclear explosion. The Brigadier, to the Doctor's disgust, had the Silurian base destroyed. (DW: Doctor Who and the Silurians) The Doctor distrusted the Brigadier and went to meet an alien on his own. Many UNIT soldiers followed him. The alien had attempted to communicate with local citizens telepathically, killing them. The alien was chased up a church. As it attempted to talk with the soldiers telepathically, the Doctor shot it dead. (VD: The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back) The Doctor and the Brigadier met "ghosts" in a castle. The Doctor stopped them with a machine that froze them. (CC: Old Soldiers) Later, the Doctor, Liz and the Brigadier investigated reports of rusting metal. The Doctor found it was from a meteorite that had crashed nearby. He used an anti-corrosive liquid to stop rusting at the third site. (TVC: The Metal Eaters) The Doctor learned of ships being misdirected, making them sink. He believed that the signals were being sent from an underground base run by Carpanthans, whom he persuaded to make peace with humans. (TVC: The Fishmen of Carpantha) The Doctor was captured by aliens who wanted to kill him, so he would not impede their invasion of earth. He defeated them with the laser in his cane. (TVC: Assassin from Space) The Doctor had to infiltrate the base of foreign agents who had stolen UNIT technology. He used his obedience spray to retrieve it. (TVC: Undercover) The Doctor was sent to the Scottish Highlands to determine if a rock one of the scientists had found was from Venus. The Doctor found it a fraud. In retaliation, the scientist, Logan, sent the Doctor into space. The Doctor piloted the ship and threatened to drop it on Logan's ancestral home. Logan admitted he was a fraud and the Doctor landed the ship. (TVC: Doctor Who and the Rocks from Venus) The Doctor helped radiation-dependent alien ambassadors who had been kidnapped by the xenophobic retired astronaut, General Carrington. Carrington wanted to discredit the aliens and convince the world to wage war against them. The Doctor and UNIT thwarted his plans and arranged the exchange of ambassadors for astronauts. (DW: The Ambassadors of Death) The witch-queen Karolina crossed over from another dimension to invade Britain. The Brigadier and his men tried to fight her, but all perished. The Doctor and Liz escaped. The Doctor challenged her to a duel. He was losing when Liz walked up the queen's staff and said that there was no such thing as magic. This broke her power and the Brigadier appeared. "Karolina" was actually a mental patient named Caroline Brown. Her crystal staff gave her hypnotic abilities. She was locked back up in her cell. (ST: The Science of Magic) UNIT was working security at an experimental project to drill through the Earth's crust. The drill head started to leak an oily, green liquid that transformed those who touched it into vicious, primeval creatures who craved heat. The Doctor was transported by the partially repaired TARDIS console into a parallel universe. The drilling project was further along there. He worked to save both universes. When the drilling site in the alternate universe was destroyed, it gave the Doctor information on the course the project would take. This let him save his own universe at the cost of the director of the operations becoming one of the creatures. (DW: Inferno) The Time Lords sent the Doctor to Earth's future to retrieve a capsule for Liz Shaw. He found Liz had reshaped the world along purely rational lines. When this timeline's Doctor had disapproved her plan, he was placed in cryogenic suspension. The Doctor helped the alternate UNIT stop Liz and returned to his normal time. He gave Liz the capsule. Within it she found a recording of her dreams of the future. She agreed to put her intelligence to better use. (ST: Prisoners of the Sun) At Christmas, the Doctor and the Brigadier argued over the Doctor's electricity bills. Liz reminded the Brigadier that the Doctor was alone with no family on Earth. The Doctor checked a ship orbiting Earth, but after learning it was harmless, returned to the part to apologise to the Brigadier. Liz and he watched the sun rise from space. (ST: UNIT Christmas Parties: First Christmas) Liz went to see her friend Jean Baisemore. She was gone. Twelve other people were missing. One mysterious suicide was reported; the corpse was turning into blue gold. Cybermats appeared. The Doctor and Liz were led underground. There was Jean, turned into a Cyberman. The Doctor made peace with the Cybermen, but the Brigadier sent men down to deal with them. (CC: The Blue Tooth) The Doctor encountered Silurian-Sea Devil hybrids (MA: The Scales of Injustice) and devils from space. (PDA: The Devil Goblins from Neptune) Liz had extensive training, but it paled in comparison to the Doctor's own knowledge of the universe and scientific principles. She resigned from UNIT and returned to Cambridge without saying goodbye, (DW: Terror of the Autons) having earned new job opportunities at CERN. (BE: Country of the Blind) She reportedly told the Brigadier that all the Doctor really needed was "someone to pass him his test tubes and tell him how brilliant he was". (DW: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Terror_of_the_Autons Terror of the Au''tons]) The Doctor and the Brigadier travelled to the Caribbean on vacation. They were attacked by a giant squid. They found Fredric Simba, the man controlling the squid and had him arrested. (TVC: ''Castaway) The Doctor was asked by Professor Carl Readon to check the emotions of his new robot. The Doctor discovered them to be functioning, but the next day, after the Professor yelled at one of his assistants for bringing his dog to work, the robot went berserk, attacking the city. The Doctor realised the robot missed the dog and reunited the two. (TVC: Doctor Who and the Robot) The Doctor investigated an inn that had burned down. He found it had been done by Fire people, an ancient race who lived beneath the Earth. The Doctor found most of them to be peaceful except for a faction associated with Victor, a professor of volcanology. Victor and his Fire People chased the Doctor through the Earth, until they arrived at the Arctic, where the Fire people burned out and Victor collapsed. (TVC: Trial of Fire) Afterwards, the Doctor obtained a power source great enough to make a quick trip in the TARDIS. He found himself at a masked ball during the Napoleonic Wars with Emma Hamilton. Aliens landed to retrieve Emma's ring, which was actually the species' power source, sent back in time. Lord Hamilton had his wife give them the ring. The Doctor returned to his own time. (ST: Danse Macabre) The Doctor was asked by millionaire John Henderson to drive his time-travelling bulldozer into the future. The Doctor found the society of 2971 to be primitive and warlike. One of Henderson's descendants ruled part of the future world. The rest was ruled by King Trent. The Doctor and the ex-prisoner Cooper helped them see the error of their ways and declare peace. The Doctor returned home to show the original Henderson the true value of friendship. (TVC: The Kingdom Builders) The Doctor's old friend Koschei, now a renegade Time Lord who called himself the Master, went to Luigi Rossini's circus and stole a dormant Nestene energy unit from a museum. He reactivated it with a radio telescope and took control of a small plastics firm where he produced deadly Auton dolls, chairs and daffodils. He schemed to destroy humanity and silence the Doctor forever with the Nestene. Aided by the Brigadier and his new companion, Jo Grant, the Doctor thwarted the Master's plans, but could not prevent his escape. (DW: Terror of the Autons) The Doctor, the Brigadier and Jo went to meet two astronauts who had returned from Mars. The Doctor learned their minds had been taken over by Minoans, a ruthless alien life form. When the aliens tried to take over the Doctor's mind, he returned the astronauts to normal, and the Minoans retreated. (DWM: Dark Intruders) Later, they encountered robots, the Klatriss (DWM: War in the Abyss) and the Kelads. (DWM: Hunt to the Death) The Doctor found one of his closest friends, Giles Winston, had gone missing. Jo and he tracked Giles to an abandoned wartime factory. They found the Master waiting for them. He had found a way for both of them to escape their exiles. He had brought the Doctor to help Winston perfect a portal into another dimension. As Jo jumped out of the Master's reach, he shot the portal, closing it for good. (DWM: Doorway into Nowhere) The Doctor, Jo, and Mike Yates were driving to a remote island where people had been reported missing. On the way there, they picked up an elderly hitchhiker named MacFee, who picked up a pot by the island.The UNIT people were trapped in a mist. On arrival, MacFee turned out to be the mist itself. The Doctor woke in a ship next to a large crab. The Doctor stopped it by blowing up its ship. (DWM: The Claw) A flying saucer landed on Druid's Table, a flat rock near John Breen's farm. Breen reported it to UNIT, then called his son, a journalist. By the time his son, Ernest Breen, arrived to help him, he had disappeared. Eric went to drop the saucer near UNIT, but also disappeared. Despite the Doctor's warnings, the Brigadier also picked it up and disappeared. The Doctor recognised the technology as that of Triolites from Ur. He built his own device and taught Jo how to control it. He grabbed the saucer, disappearing onto the ship. His mechanism began destroying the ship as the Doctor, the Brigadier and the two Breens escaped. (DWM: Saucer of Fate) Liz Shaw contacted the Doctor from Cambridge about time distortions and they had an adventure in 2014. (CC: The Sentinels of the New Dawn) The Doctor, Jo and the Brigadier encountered the lord Hades, whom they stopped with the help of the Master and Zues. (PDA: Deadly Reunion) At Christmas, the UNIT party was interrupted by the Master, disguised as Dr. Fischer, a scientist from Geneva. He claimed that he too had been permanently exiled to Earth, and only wanted company for Christmas. The two Time Lords shared a drink and the Master left. There were explosions and audio bugs around the UNIT base, but Jo said that the Master knew he would find them and was sincere about why he came. (ST: UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce) The Doctor and Jo visited Stangmoor Prison for a demonstration of the Keller Machine, a device to extract negative emotions from hardened criminals. The Doctor discovered that the Master was behind the machine, but also that he had lost control of it. The machine was destroyed, but the Master escaped again. (DW: The Mind of Evil) The Doctor entered an alternate universe running backwards to stop Doreen Killebrew. (CC: The Doll of Death) The Doctor made one trip in the TARDIS. He went with Jo to Estringokl for their Christmas celebration. The planet was lifeless and covered in ice. There was one tree. The Doctor recalled that the inhabitants had planted it as a tradition brought from Earth. It had become sick, and robots had cared for it. On one visit he had promised he would continue their work, but this memory had been blocked by the Time Lords. The Doctor used the TARDIS to finish decorating the tree, travelling through time eleven times. On the final trip, the pioneers woke from a deep sleep and visited the tree for a new Christmas celebration. (ST: The Thousand Years of Christmas) The Doctor was reunited with Liz Shaw when she invited him to a lecture on psi powers. Professor Brockhurst, a teacher at Cambrige who was to attend the lecture, had died, choking on food. The engines on the plane they were on went out. They stayed in the air thanks to a woman with psychic abilities, who died once they landed. Liz recognised her as a pupil of Hardin, Brockhurst's rival. Hardin refused to talk to them. Theorising that Hardin had caused Brockhurst's death and that he had been performing improper surgery on his students, the Doctor called the Brigadier and organised a mass protest against Hardin. Hardin admitted surgery on his students -- and on himself. He tried to suffocate the Doctor with his powers. Instead, the Brigadier shot and killed him. (DWM: Change of Mind) The Doctor took a trip to the theatre to see a Peter Cushing film. (BE: A Visit to the Cinema) After the Master came to the Earth, the Time Lords did allow the Doctor limited use of his TARDIS. But it always returned him to 20th century Earth when his missions were done, turning him into (as he complained bitterly) "some kind of a galactic yo-yo!" (DW: The Claws of Axos) They sent him to space station XZ49, where Zoe Herriot was stationed. (ST: The Tip of the Mind) The Time Lords' removal of her memories was failing. (DW: The War Games) The Doctor believed he had been sent to retrieve the dematerialisation codes from Zoe, but he found that if he did so too quickly, she would lose her memories permanently. Zoe's superior, Sandra Urtiman, brought Zoe to the TARDIS. Her memories returned too quickly and she collapsed. (ST: The Tip of the Mind) When the Time Lords discovered the Master had stolen their secret file on the Doomsday Weapon, they sent the Doctor to retrieve it for them. They arrived on the planet Uxarieus and convinced the last native Uxariean to destroy the Weapon. (DW: Colony in Space) The Doctor discovered an old evil slept in Devil's End and tried to stop its awakening. The Master, posing as a rural vicar, summoned the last of the Dæmon's kind, Azal. Azal decided to give his power to the Master, and fired energy at the Doctor to kill him. Jo stepped in front of the Doctor, asking Azal to kill her instead. This act of self-sacrifice did not make sense to Azal. The confusion destroyed him. The Master tried to escape in Bessie, but the Doctor's remote control brought the car back and the Master was captured. (DW: The Dæmons) The Master was blamed by the media for many of the alien activities at that time. (MA: Who Killed Kennedy) Major Carver, the son of the soldier whom the gargoyle Bok had vapourised, held the Doctor and the Brigadier hostage until they told him his son had died fighting against "Victor Magister". (ST: Degrees of Truth) The Master, after being transferred to a new holding cell, regressed the Earth to a primitive place and escaped in his TARDIS. The Doctor stopped him with his own TARDIS. (ST: Farewells) The Doctor investigated a hospital, and found a woman named Marion Connors, envious of those fitter than she. She had dreamt of making the people she hated sick and had been doing so. Marion asked him to kill her. Instead, he told the other patients how to avoid her attacks. Unable to torment anyone else, Marion lost the will to live and died. (ST: Angel) In an alternate 22nd century, freedom fighters tried to thwart a Dalek invasion by coming to the 20th century to assassinate a delegate, Sir Reginald Styles, at the second World Peace Conference in Auderly House. It was thought the delegate had caused an explosion at the conference, starting World War III, which had left humanity vulnerable to the Daleks. After following the guerillas back to the 22nd century, the Doctor realised the explosion had been caused by one of the fighters, Shura, in a misguided attempt to fulfil his mission. He had actually been responsible for starting the escalation, leading the Doctor to explain to the guerillas, "Styles didn't destroy the conference and start the wars. You did it yourselves." After travelling to the 22nd century, the Doctor returned to ensure the evacuations of the delegates. Daleks and Ogrons arrived in pursuit of the Doctor, but were destroyed when Shura detonated his bomb. (DW: Day of the Daleks) Directly after the incident with the Daleks, the Doctor met journalist James Stevens. He had been researching the Doctor and UNIT and was being attached by an Ogron. The Doctor saved him. The Doctor had seen James' newscast, where he claimed that "Victor Magister" headed the government organisation C19. James was sent to a UNIT bunker, where he was given the Doctor's number. Over the phone, James described a golden ring he had found. The Doctor identified it as a time ring. He gave James instructions on how to use it and James travelled back to 1963, where he stopped the Master. He returned to the present and the Doctor said that it was time to visit the Master in his prison cell. (MA: Who Killed Kennedy) Thinking he had fixed the TARDIS, the Doctor and Jo took it on a test flight, but due to the Time Lords's intervention, they unexpectedly arrived on the planet Peladon. They entered the citadel of the soon-to-be-crowned King Peladon, where the Doctor was mistaken for a human dignitary summoned to act as Chairman of a committee assessing an application by the planet to join the Galactic Federation. There proved to be a conspiracy between a Federation delegate and the High Priest of Peladon, and the Doctor and Jo revealed this conspiracy to the King. The traitors were condemned and relations between the Federation and the Peladon Kingdom were improved. (DW: The Curse of Peladon) Jo and the Doctor found the TARDIS transported to 1973 by a 'time twister.' The time machine was Casimer, a young girl from the 23rd century. The Doctor helped her send them home. (ST: The Sommerton Fetch) The Doctor, Jo and the Brigadier encountered the Mentor, whom the Doctor considered an unoriginal fraud. The Brigadier pointed a gun at him. (DWM: Death to the Doctor!) The Doctor visited the Master at Aylesbury Grange, where he was being held. The Master insisted he had changed, only to reveal he had escaped. The Doctor was speaking to a hologram. The Master nearly escaped, but was stopped by soldiers. The Doctor revealed he had been a hologram as well. (DWM: The Man in the Ion Mask) In a later encounter, the Master created a device that switched his mind with the Doctor's. He went to the Doctor's TARDIS, where he learned that the Time Lords had made the TARDIS unpilotable by the Doctor. Before returning to the TARDIS, the Master asked the Brigadier to move him to a new holding facility with a good view and told Mike Yates to ask Jo Grant out on a date. (ST: The Switching) The Doctor and Jo visited the Master, now imprisoned on Fortress Island. He claimed to have reformed, but he refused to reveal the location of his TARDIS. As they left, the governor, Colonel Trenchard, told them ships had been disappearing. The Doctor investigated. Jo and he were attacked by a Sea Devil while examining a fort. The Doctor learned that the Master and a misguided Trenchard were stealing electrical equipment from the naval base to build a machine to control the Sea Devils. The Master hoped to use the reptiles to conquer the world and used the machine to summon them. The Doctor entered the Sea Devils' base and tried to encourage peaceful negotiation. Matters were left unresolved, however, when the base was destroyed with depth charges. The Sea Devils were defeated and the Master escaped his imprisonment. (DW: The Sea Devils) The Doctor encountered the Master, who was aiding the Nurazh, a mind-parasite which fed off its host's life energy. The Doctor battled with its latest host and was pushed off the tall building, killing him. As the Doctor regenerated into his fourth incarnation, the Nurazh transferred its mind into the Doctor's. Unable to cope with two Time Lord minds at once, it perished, healing the Third Doctor in the process. Afterward, Jo described his next incarnation as "all teeth and curls." (ST: The Touch of the Nurazh) The Doctor, Jo and the Brigadier encountered space-hounds who wore metal suits. The Brigadier killed one by shooting it with a bazooka, Jo killed one by user her hand mirror to reflect a laser beam and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver as a dog-whistle to scare the rest off. (IDW: The Forgotten) Back in London, the Doctor discovered a time link to Nazi Germany, 1942. He went there and stopped the Nazis from returning to 1978 by setting their transporter to London, 1942, where they were arrested. The Doctor set the controls back to 1973 and returned home. (TVA: Timebenders) The Doctor, in an attempt to start his non-functioning TARDIS, accidentally arrived in Australia. He was taken to the Gemini Plan Plan. Scientist Rudolph Steiner planned to shoot a missile to Venus. The Doctor soon realised it would destroy Earth, but changed its destination to the Sun, where it was destroyed. (TVA: Gemini Plan) The Doctor encountered Vogans, who were keeping Crallicans as slaves. When the Vogans attempted to blow him up, they accidentally blew themselves up. (TVA: The Vogan Slaves) The Minister of Defence ordered the Doctor to investigate an incident in Puddlesfield, where the crew of a new BBC show had turned into plastic. He discovered a mad professor named Midas had been turning people into plastic to do his bidding. The Doctor, with the help of the citizens, bounced his own ray back at him, destroying Midas. (TVA: The Celluloid Midas) The Doctor and his new friend, Dave Lester, encountered professor Rayner, who was trying to create killer plants. The plants killed Rayner and then perished. (TVA: The Plant Master) The Doctor was captured by Time Police from New London and sentenced to death, but he escaped with the help of his new time-travelling friend Theophilus Tolliver. (TVA: The Eternal Present) The Doctor discovered that in the last three hundred years, the Daleks had increased their army quietly. They planned to convert all of the human race into Daleks. Lieutenant Davis killed them by sending a live power cable into their stronghold, killing them all. (TVA: *Sub Zero) In a response to the Doctor's defeat of the Daleks, the Daleks placed a time vector around the TARDIS. When the Doctor dematerialised, he would be brought to Skaro. A phony scientist named Finney tried to steal the TARDIS, but they were both sent to Skaro. The Doctor defeated the Daleks by stampeding the animals on Skaros, killing all of the Daleks except the one in the TARDIS, who was destroyed in the time vectors. (TVA: The Planet of the Daleks) The Doctor went to the year 5000, where he saw society had been split into two groups, the Norms and the Mutes. The Doctor, with his new companion Brod, went to 1873, where he met Professor Cassels, who's research would later cause the mutant disease. He told him of the future, and showed him the TARDIS. The Professor sent everyone into a frenzy and all the crew jumped off the ship, thus fixing the future. The ship was called the Marie Celeste. (TVA: A Stitch in Time) The Doctor went to a show of the magician Chang. "Chang" was an alien who wished to trick humans into abduction. He was electrocuted and died while running from the Doctor. (TVA: And Now for My Next Trick...) The Doctor encountered a space ship from a Negative galaxy, whose inhabitants wanted to move Earth to their galaxy. The Doctor stopped them by setting off the nuclear warheads in their ship, destroying it. (TVA: The Enemy from Nowhere) The Doctor was then forcibly moved halfway across the universe by a race of fungus known as "Ugrakks." They wanted to use the Doctor's TARDIS to move to a new planet. The Doctor discovered that the Ugrakks were in a war with the Zama flys, who he grabbed on to when escaping. He helped hatch more Zama flies, who destroyed the Ugrakks. (TVA: The Ugrakks) Afterwards, the Doctor encountered an alien named General Steelfist. He was transported up to his ship, which he soon realised was only on top of a Lighthouse. The Doctor discovered that the aliens were frauds, and that "Steelfist" was actually Arnie Babbs. (TVA: Steelfist) The Doctor had a scheduled meeting with Sir Henry Felton, but he went missing before their meeting. The Doctor too was transported upon the ship, where he and Felton met their host, a friendly alien from Proxima Centauri, who did not want the humans to discover matter transmission technology. Felton decided not to continue with his research into the field and the alien left. (TVA: Ride to Nowhere) The Doctor witnessed a Zeron bombing, but he was the only one to remember as he was in cover. He discovered the bomb had put everyone else in a trance. He attempts to warn the public, but was too late, as the Zerons began turning the citizens into slaves against him. He stopped them with the help of Nick Willard, an American tourist who was also in cover. He turned on a force field that returned everyone to normal. The Zerons, recognising defeat, fled. (TVA: Zeron Invasion) The Doctor investigated the disappearances of movie cast. He discovered Jeremiah Scratch, working with the Klepton Parasite, had been trying to destroy Television so children would do more educational things. Realising the error of his ways, Scratch destroyed the aliens ray-gun. (ST: Countdown to TV Action) The Doctor was invited to a meeting held by the Abbot of Mai’Sung, who wanted to destroy the scientists of the world with nerve gas. It did not work on the Doctor, however, and the Doctor confronted Mai-Sung. He was offered a share of the world. He declined, and set off a bomb in his house. (TVA: Deadly Choice) Afterwards, the Doctor once more encountered Nazis. (TVC: Who is the Stranger) The Time Lords ordered the Doctor to deliver an object to an unknown person in the 30th century, near the end of the Earth Empire. On the colony world of Solos, the humans were becoming hideous mutants. The Doctor, with the help of Professor Sondergaard, discovered the transformation was a natural part of the Solonian life cycle. A Solonian leader, Ky, eventually went into his metamorphosis and killed the Marshal of Solos, who had been committing genocide against the mutants. (DW: The Mutants) The Doctor discovered that the Master, in the guise of Professor Thascalos, had constructed a device known as Transmission Of Matter Through Interstitial Time, or TOMTIT. This device let him summon the Chronovore Kronos. It proved uncontrollable. The Doctor, Jo and the Master travelled to ancient Atlantis for a crystal to control Kronos. The Atlantians summoned Kronos with the crystal, resulting in the city's destruction. Kronos was set free and the Doctor and the Master escaped the destruction. (DW: The Time Monster) The Doctor and Jo noticed they were only able to say the vowels "o" and "y." It was because the Kobolds had come to Earth. The Doctor realised he had once landed on their home planet in a failed attempt to escape Earth and the TARDIS' translation circuit had changed the vowels "o" and "y" and nothing else before it had slipped back to the present. The Kobolds eventually receded or were killed. (ST: Morphology) Miss Pretice was possessed by Zex. She/he took over UNIT, but was stopped by the Doctor, who had created a machine to separate the two souls. Zex was banished and Pretice returned to normal. (DWM: Listen - The Stars) The Doctor and Jo investigated a sunken UN ship attacked by robots from another era, only to discover underneath the water was a portal to Ekaypia, where the Master had hypnotised the Ekayprians into making him their leader. He planned to teleport his army to Earth, and locked up the Doctor. The Doctor hypnotised the guard in the same way and then switched the circuits on the Master's matter transporter before escaping. The Master switched on the machine and it blew up. (DWM: The Time Thief) Aliens landed on Earth and began draining energy from it. The Doctor confronted them. They were peaceful, only wanting to stop the spread of Molag seeds. The Doctor was able to stop the Molags and the new aliens. (DWM: Menace of the Molags) At Christmas, the Doctor was on a train. He tried to speak with a drunk man, who disappeared with a flash. Jo was relieved but the Doctor looked sad, saying the man had gone too far. (ST: Jigsaw) The Doctor and Jo were brought to a new training base, Base 43, where dummies of old adversaries were kept. There they met Colonel Ashe, who revealed himself a Russian spy sent to recruit the Doctor. The Doctor agreed, only to knock the man out just as the Brigadier walked in. (DWM: Target Practice) The Doctor met Iris Wildthyme, who helped him encounter robot sheep, aliens who looked like book characters and an alien named Verdigris. (PDA: Verdigris) Freedom A superluminal signal was sent to Earth, carrying with it an unusual energy blob that seemed intent on capturing the Doctor. On Gallifrey, the Time Lords broke the first law of time to bring the first and second incarnations of the Doctor to help the third. The first incarnation was trapped in a time eddy. Unable to fully materialise, he could only communicate via the TARDIS scanner. The Second and Third Doctors found Omega behind the mysterious disappearances. They prevented him from reinserting himself into the world of matter from his anti-matter domain by blowing it up with a mix of regular matter and anti-matter. As a reward for his services, the Doctor's exile was lifted and he returned to the TARDIS with Jo for more adventures in time and space. (DW: The Three Doctors) The Doctor and Jo were joined by Liz Shaw for the TARDIS' maiden voyage. They travelled to December, 1916, where they encountered Gregory Rasputin, a famous psychic. Liz was brought to authorities after it was learned she disliked him because of her knowledge of history. The authorities, who also disliked him, invited him to a house, where they planned to kill him by poison. Jo saw the men poisoning his food and--thinking that it was a plan to kill everyone--replaced it with wholesome food. Felix Mather, noticing that he has not died from the poisoning, shot him in the back, then went to celebrate. Rasputin, who had survived the shot, tried to leave, but was gunned down again and then dumped in a lake. The Doctor tried to save him, but was too late. (PDA: The Wages of Sin) The Doctor and Jo travelled through time to kill a baby who would grow up to be a dictator, but could not do it. (ST: Categorical Imperative) They were sent to a planet where a computer put them through many deadly games and quizzes. The Doctor defeated it by asking a question impossible to answer. (DWAN: The House That Jack Built) The Doctor and Jo encountered a creature which wished to live forever, but needed the Doctor's body to do so. Jo overcame its hypnotism and the creature died. (DWAN: Revenge of the Phantoms) The Doctor visited Freedonia, a plane that he had been to before, when helping in a revolution. He discovered the people were now slaves to Kamoa, one of the leaders of the revolution who was now nothing more than a brain. Jo convinced Bolgar, one of Kamoa's servants, to unplug the brain, freeing the people. (DWAN: After the Revolution) The Doctor and Jo travelled to Oxford in the 21st century, where they encountered a man who had nearly died of dehydration while inside the stacks in the library. Inside, the Doctor discovered a group of Tynakars, an alien species that had been stealing books in order to remove the information inside from Earth's future. The Doctor was able to overload their dimensional penetration device and they fled, releasing thousands of books. The Doctor and Jo then decided to leave before they could be asked any questions. (ST: Losing Track of Time) The Doctor then encountered an underwater prison, where multiple women had been trapped as a punishment for ten years, with eight years remaining. The Doctor, agreeing that their punishment was cruel and unreasonable, submerged the prison to above the sea. Outside, thousands of other prisons submerged besides them. (ST: Deep Stretch) The Doctor and Jo wound up on the [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/SS_Bernice SS Bernice], a cargo ship crossing the Indian Ocean. A monster appeared in the sea, events repeated themselves, and a giant hand stole the TARDIS. Investigation revealed that they were inside a Miniscope, an alien peepshow sporting numerous miniaturised environments, which showman Vorg and his assistant Shirna had brought to amuse the populace of the planet Inter Minor. After leaving the Miniscope, the Doctor returned the creatures home and destroyed the machine, allowing him to return to normal size. He was nearly stopped in his attempts by a corrupt member of the Inter Minor government as they were paranoid about cleanliness. (DW: Carnival of Monsters) The Doctor then encountered extreme temporal anomalies, which he was eventually able to stop. (PDA: The Suns of Caresh) The Doctor and Jo then visited a rock concert on the planet Rishik, where an Earth quake occurred. The Doctor rushed back to the TARDIS, where he discovered that the quake had affect the entire planet except for the house of Genus Fry, the planet's most famous rock star.. The Doctor discovered that Fry was a psychic, who could see into the future, but for the last ten years could only see darkness. He was visited by Oke and Erm, two Rock-based Tuns, who revealed that the planet had nuclear power stations on each side, which caused a threat to the the planet. He thus agreed to help create the earth quakes, choosing the lesser of two evils. He was shocked to find them running out of control. the Doctor was able to stop the earthquakes with Fry's help, but Fry died in the process. His mind, however, was placed into a spare Tun body, and the Doctor stated that now he was a true "rock star." (ST: Rock Star) They then took a trip to the Bermuda Triangle so that Jo could sun tan, but they were surprised to discover a tall man lived on the island. The man thought them to be gifts from God and Santa Claus and did not ask to be rescued. They left without him. (ST: Lost and Founded) Jo and the Doctor then went to a desert planet, where there were two sisters, Sophia and Alice, who were competing to become queen. Sophia had won in all of the matches, until the Doctor's. The final task was to guess the three objects in a sealed temple. Sophia (who had cheated by looking) guessed a crown, a scepter and a mace, but Alice predicted that it was a yoyo, an Umbrella, and a bag of sweets. Alice was correct, and was crowned queen. (ST: Once upon a Time Machine) The Doctor and Jo then encountered an alien known as Rowe, who put them through multiple death scenarios. (CC: The Many Deaths of Jo Grant) Upon arriving on an Earth freighter the Doctor and Jo were caught up in the escalating tension between planets Earth and Draconia. They soon discovered that the Master was secretly working to provoke the two sides into all-out war under the orders of the Daleks. The Doctor, barely conscious, asked Jo to help him into the TARDIS. He sent a message to the Time Lords, asking them to pilot his TARDIS and follow the Daleks to their new base. (DW: Frontier in Space) After he slipped into a coma, Jo explored the planet and met a guerrilla group of Thals. After the Doctor regained consciousness, they tried to stop the Daleks from gaining the invisibility of the native humanoid species. They discovered a base with more than ten thousand Daleks hibernating and buried the Daleks deep in the Earth. (DW: Planet of the Daleks) The Doctor then travelled to Catastrophea, where he stopped a man named Rekar from beating one of the natives. He was put on trial, with Rekar trying to use his power to win the cart over, but was freed, with punishment going to Rekar instead. Because of this, he became the icon of the revolution and was able forced to help them when Rekar's men took the TARDIS. He was also put with the challenge of stopping Draconians from taking over the planet. In the end, he was able to convince the Draconians to give time for the colonists to effectuate, leaving the people to live out their destiny. (PDA: Catastrophea) Sidetracked to the planet Nooma, (MA: Speed of Flight) the Third Doctor, Jo and Mike Yates visited the planet Karfel and encountered the Borad and Katz's father there. (DW: Timelash) After several attempts to get to Metebelis III, the Doctor landed his TARDIS there. He was attacked by violent beings. While on the planet he took a certain blue crystal. He attempted to go home (DW: The Green Death) but was captured by a future incarnation of the Master, who had also captured the other first seven Doctors. The Graak helped defeat the Master and free the Doctors, and they were all sent home. (VG: Destiny of the Doctors) Returning to Earth he joined the Brigadier and Jo at Llanfairfach, where UNIT was investigating a miner who had been found, turned green, in an abandoned coal pit. Global Chemicals was responsible for the pollution, having been directed by the computer BOSS. BOSS used mind control on key company staff and planned on controlling the world based on his initial programming. The Doctor broke BOSS's control using the blue crystal. Once freed, company boss Stevens destroyed BOSS before it could link with computers over the world. Jo and Cliff Jones, a scientist working at Wholeweal, announced they were getting engaged and planned to travel the Amazon looking for a rare fungus. The Doctor offered his blessing and gave Jo the blue crystal he had retrieved from Metebelis III as a wedding present. He discreetly left to return to UNIT HQ. (DW: The Green Death) Following the departure of Jo, the Doctor went on multiple adventures by himself. During one of these, the Doctor encountered many Creis, elephant like aliens who searched for the Tipping Device. (ST: Midnight in the Café of the Black Madonna) In another he once more encountered Ice Warriors and King Peladon on Peladon. (CC: The Prisoner of Peladon) The Doctor once more encountered the Master, who wanted to steal the Doctor's TARDIS. (TVA: The Glen of Sleeping) He then encountered the Daleks, which he was able to defeat with the help of the Royal Navy. (TVC: The Threat from Beneath) The beach at Tadcaster in southern England was suddenly engulfed in an unnaturally dense fog. The Doctor received a postcard from the Master indicating he was responsible. The Doctor and Tadcaster native Joe journeyed into the fog. They discovered the Master was using Sarkan mist-flowers to generate the fog. If they bloomed, their seeds would spread and the Earth would have been covered in the dense fog. The Doctor and Jo were able to destroy the flowers, saving the planet. (PHS: Fogbound) The Doctor landed on a dying planet in order to recover a new supply of the Marlenial elements in the TARDIS, and discovered there many children, who he took to a new planet to live out their lives. He returned to his TARDIS, only to discoverer that he had been on a mission for the Time Lords the hole time. (TVA: The Labyrinth) The Doctor and his new companion, Tom Phips, were abducted and put in an alien zoo. The Doctor, however, was able to make the ship sent him and the other aliens to their respective homes. (TVA: The Vortex) The Doctor then travelled to the 32nd century, where he discovered that the children ruled the planet and the adults were slaves. He was able to cause a revolt, and gained a new companion, Arnold. (TVC: Children of the Evil Eye) Arnold and the Doctor would later encounter Spidrons and Dinosaurs. (TVC: Nova) Afterwards, the Doctor returned Arnold to his own time. (TVC: The Amateur) In an attempt to find a new companion, the Doctor invited Victoria Waterfield back into the TARDIS, but she declined. (MA: Downtime) The Doctor then helped many colonisers in the far future find a new planet. (TVA: The Wanderers) The Doctor and the Brigadier spent Christmas together. (ST: Faithful Friends: Part 1) He later was a member of the jury in a trial against his first self. (ST: The Juror's Story) Journalist Sarah Jane Smith impersonated her aunt, virologist Lavinia Smith, to gain access to a research centre. Top scientists were being held there in protective custody while UNIT investigated the disappearances of their colleagues. The missing scientists had been kidnapped by a Sontaran, Linx, and taken to medieval England, where they were working under hypnosis to repair his crashed spaceship. Following Linx' death and the destruction of his weapons, the Doctor and Sarah Jane began travelling together. (DW: The Time Warrior) A large cloud of deadly gas created from the destruction of a planet nearly destroyed Earth, but the Doctor was able to discern that it was not natural, and was, in fact, an attempt by the Zirconians to invade Earth. He was able to use the satellites of Earth to set off an explosion to destroy them. (PHS: Doomcloud) The Doctor and Sarah Jane then accidentally travelled into a parallel Earth where they were human criminals. They were able to escape by travelling into a Primitive Earth, where they left their counterparts, returning home. (PHS: Who's Who?) The Doctor, Sarah, Jeremy Fitzoliver and the Brigadier went to Space World, a new amusement park, to investigate a death that had occurred nearby. The park was run by Naglons from the planet Parakon disguised as humans. They wanted to hypnotise the humans to do their bidding. The aliens left Earth, but not before they captured Sarah Jane and Jeremy. The Doctor and the Brigadier travelled to Parakon to retrieve them. (BBCR: The Paradise of Death) The Doctor and Sarah Jane arrived in 1970s London to find that it had been evacuated because of dinosaurs. The dinosaurs were being brought to London by a time machine in a plan to revert London to a pre-technological level. The masterminds behind the scheme, Whitaker and Grover, were accidentally transported to pre-historic Earth. (DW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs) Sarah Jane then began searching through secret files at the Ministry of Defence headquarters, and discovered a Doctor John Smith who had died in an explosion. She was alarmed when they eventually travelled to the place and time of the explosion, believing that the Doctor was going to die. The explosion happened before they arrived, and after she told him her fears, he reminded her that "John Smith" was a common name. (ST: Numb) The TARDIS crashed on the planet Exxilon. The Doctor encountered Marine Space Corps members seeking Parrinium, a cure to for a space-plague. The Daleks also landed for the same purpose. The Doctor and the Daleks discovered the Great City of the Exxilons, a large city with a power-disrupting tower preventing technology from working. The Doctor sought to disrupt its functions and remove the power-disrupting facility. The Daleks ordered humans to place bombs around the City's central tower to destroy it. The City was destroyed, as was the Dalek space ship. The Doctor sadly commented that the universe was now down to six hundred ninety-nine wonders. (DW: Death to the Daleks) Attempting once more to travel to Florana, The Doctor and Sarah Jane arrived at Cerulean, is being attached by missiles from the planet Sedna. The Doctor was able to create a better barrier, but he soon realised that Cerulean was in fact Neptune, and that Sedna was a tenth planet, yet to be discovered in Sarah Jane's timeline. The aliens soon began to speak of peace, and they requested that the Doctor should represent the planet Cerulean, but before he could, he detected another TARDIS about to crash into his. He left and indicated that the other time machine was a future version of his own. (ST: Neptune) The Doctor and Sarah Jane finally arrived on Florana in 5968, just as the Chelonian Empire was to sign a treaty with humanity. The Doctor was mistaken as one of the delegates, and Sarah Jane went to go sunbathing. There, she overheated two Chelonians discussing how one had poisoned the emperor's drink. Sarah Jane went to warn the delegates, but the guards would not let her pass. The Doctor noticed the emperor's strange actions, the Doctor poured a bucket of water down the emperor's throat, thus removing the poison. Changing out of his now ruined shirt, the Doctor and Sarah Jane left Florana for Earth. (BE: The Hungry Bomb) The Doctor then went on multiple adventures with Jeremy Fitzoliver. In one, Jeremy was fiddling with the controls when he accidentally released a burst of temporal energy, which caused Jake Morgan, a man standing near the TARDIS, to cross into a different phase of reality, where he could not interact with anyone. The Doctor was unable to bring him back, only to send him into his own phase of reality to live out eternity. Morton left after he spoke to his fiancée one last time. (ST: The Dead Man's Story) The Doctor and Jeremy then landed on Sedna, where Siccati were attaching their own people. The Doctor requested a meeting with the Arrangers, who would only meet those who presented them with art masterpieces. The Doctor was annoyed to have his painting denied, when Jeremy was taken on a tour of the city with his poorly-constructed vase. the Doctor and Jeremy discovered that the Arrangers wanted to make the planet a perfect piece of art. Jeremy asked why his art was accepted, and one of the Arrangers admitted that in a search for perfect art, he admired the vase's lack of perfection. The Doctor pointed out that meant that something that was not perfect could be beautiful, and the Arrangers, accepting this argument, left the planet alone. (ST: Sedna) The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Jeremy, and the Brigadier travelled to San Stefano Minore and encountered ghosts crossing from Null-Space to Earth. (BBCR: The Ghosts of N-Space) The Doctor returned to Peladon fifty years after his last visit. Queen Thalira, daughter of the late King Peladon, ruled. A labour dispute between Pel nobility and miners worsened when apparitions of their deity, Aggedor, attacked and killed several miners. The Galactic Federation desperately needed Trisilicate for its war against Galaxy 5. They sent in brutal Ice Warriors to ensure production. The Doctor brought the miners and ruling class together and they fought the Ice Warriors and rebuilt Peladon. (DW: The Monster of Peladon) Later, at Christmas, the Doctor and Sarah Jane went to the Brigadier's Christmas party, but found it to not be fun. Instead, they travelled to New York, 1822, where they met Santa Claus. As they talked, they did not realise that they were being watched by Clement C. Moore, who then settled down to write "Twas the Night Before Christmas." (ST: A Visit from Saint Nicholas) The Doctor and Sarah Jane then travelled to the planet Hezrah, where the people worshiped 'the Eternal Machine,' which would send chosen citizens to the stars. The Doctor revealed that the machine was actually an alien that would slowly touch and kill the citizens, in order to gain power. Once it was powerful enough, it would have left the planet and it's followers. The creatures followers grew angry at the creature wand set it ablaze, killing it. (ST: The Discourse of Flies) The Doctor and Sarah Jane then travelled to December 1952, where the Doctor discovered that poisonous smog was killing the citizens. He discovered that it was created by two Xhinns, a humanoid alien race that were usually peaceful, who wanted to cover their tracks. With help of the local gangsters, he was able to create a Time Bomb, which caused their ship to age greatly and disintegrate. (PDA: Amorality Tale) While taking a ride in the country in Bessie, the Doctor was captured by a Time Scoop and taken to the Death Zone on Gallifrey. There, he encountered Sarah Jane Smith, but from ten years into his future. She showed shock at the Doctor not being in his fourth incarnation, but he was able to comfort her, (DW: The Five Doctors) recalling the description Jo Grant had given to him of his future self. (ST: The Touch of the Nurazh) They travelled to the Tomb of Rassilon, where the winner of the Game of Rassilon would be given immortality. On the way, the Doctor met a future incarnation of the Master, who claimed to have been sent by the Time Lords to help him. The Doctor did not believe him, and drove off. On foot, as Bessie had broken down, the Doctor and Sarah Jane encountered a Raston Warrior Robot, the most perfect killing machine ever devised, that was able to sense movement. The Doctor was unable to distract the Robot without moving, but luckily a fleet of Cybermen arrived. The robot attacked the Cybermen, killing all of them, giving the Doctor and Sarah Jane time to escape. Using stolen climbing utensils from the Raston Warrior Robot, the Doctor and Sarah Jane climbed to the top entrance to the tower. Inside the tower, the Doctor encountered illusions of Liz Shaw and Mike Yates, and Sarah Jane became weak. They eventually reached the tomb, where the Doctor met his first and second incarnations. They studied the writing by Rassilon's tomb, and opened the teleportation systems. The Fifth Doctor arrived, under the control of Lord Borusa, who had brought the Doctors there so they could help him retrieve immortality from Rassilon. They were able to free the Fifth Doctor from his control, but could not stop him from retrieving immortality. When Borusa spoke to Rassilon and took his offer of immortality, he was moved into the tomb, to stay there to live out eternity. The Doctors and their companions were sent home, their memories erased by the Time Lords. (DW: The Five Doctors) Sarah Jane travelled to Goodwood, Sussex for a horse race, unaccompanied by the Doctor, who was taking a metabolism test on the Brigadier's advice. She encountered Daleks, whom she stopped with help from the U.S. Calvary. (AG: Glorious Goodwood) The Doctor and Sarah then met a man named Isaac, a composer who would later be the Doctor's companion. He was stalked by two grey figures, and eventually would apparently commit suicide. The Doctor attempted to investigate, but was stopped by the bowling hat Time Lord, who informed him that he had to wait until he encountered the events himself. (ST: An Overture Too Early) Death Mysterious goings-on at a meditation retreat run by Tibetan monks were linked to the blue planet Metebelis III and a colony of monstrous spiders. To defeat them, the Doctor sacrificed his life, exposing himself to lethal levels of radiation to destroy the web of the Spiders' leader, the Great One. (DW: Planet of the Spiders) He then wandered around the time vortex for ten years, the radiation slowly eating away at his body. The effects became so bad that he couldn't even reach the TARDIS console, and was therefore doomed to simply wait until the TARDIS landed of its own accord. It was a time the Doctor would remember as the worst in his combined lives. (NA: Love and War) :"A tear, Sarah Jane? Don't cry. While there's life, there's-" - Last Words of the Third Doctor When the TARDIS finally deposited the Doctor back on Earth, his old mentor, K'anpo Rimpoche, helped him to regenerate into his next incarnation — much to the surprise of Sarah Jane and the annoyance of the Brigadier. (DW: Planet of the Spiders) Legacy . Undated events *﻿The Third Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (ST: The Gift) *Though sidetracked to the planet Nooma, (MA: Speed of Flight) the Third Doctor, Jo and Yates visited the planet Karfel and encountered the Borad and Katz's father there. (DW: Timelash) *The Third Doctor battled Osirian service robots in the Sudan in 1898. During this adventure, he met up with Winston Churchill. (REF: The Brilliant Book 2011) *The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane travelled to Peladon again, and encountered Daleks. (AG: Glorious Goodwood) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality . ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes * Category:The Doctor (Earth-12)